


you’re the only way (the path is clear)

by drjemmanugent



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Near Future, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, daniel trying to comfort his bride to be, first fic on AO3, peggysous, yes he sees her in her wedding dress and it's not bad luck for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjemmanugent/pseuds/drjemmanugent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peg?” he says in a small voice. Not opening the door all the way, he stands by it and waits for her response.<br/>She jumps and turns to him in less than a second, startled. He knows he shouldn’t see his bride right before the ceremony, but he couldn’t help but not to. <br/>She looked… There were no words. He truly is a lucky man today.</p>
<p>(Peggy and Daniel are getting married but there is a ghost Peggy needs to say goodbye to first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re the only way (the path is clear)

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the season finale, I have all these peggysous feels and I need healthy ways to manage them. Ranting only helps so much. Excuse the fluff, if you will. As mentioned, peggysous feels!
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this piece. It's my first one here on Ao3 so please be kind. .^. 
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> Title comes from: "Just Say Yes" - Snow Patrol

Daniel decides to not knock on the door. He knows he should but he ignores his gut. It’s not the only rule he is breaking today. Turning the knob, the lock clicks unlocked and he pushes the door. There, standing by the window, is Peggy holding herself steady with the wall, dressed in white.

She is quiet, but he knows she has been crying. The cloth in her hand proves it with the mascara dabbed on it.

“Peg?” he says in a small voice. Not opening the door all the way, he stands by it and waits for her response.

She jumps and turns to him in less than a second, startled. He knows he shouldn’t see his bride right before the ceremony, but he couldn’t help but not to. The ivory satin dress suited her, just as if she was meant to wear that color all along. She had traded her lovely curls for an up-do and her signature scent wafted towards him ever so subtle.

She looked… There were no words. He truly is a lucky man today.

“Daniel, what are you do here? You are supposed to be outside.” She reprimanded hoarsely, tapping her cheeks for tear streaks. _She was crying,_ he confirmed to himself.

“I overheard Angie telling Maria that you weren’t alright at the moment.” He took a step inside and closed the door behind him. “Wanted to see if I could help.”

“Oh I’m not… Everything is alri— I’m quite....” she stuttered,

“Peg, it’s okay. We are taking a big step. It’s only natural to feel overwhelmed at this point, sweetie.” He takes her hand and motions her sit on the bed. She obliges.

“Daniel, are we doing this too quickly?” Peggy lets out, fisting the cloth in her hand. She seemed to recognize the words she just said and she looks scared for a moment.

“Probably.” He chuckles, reassuring his grip on her hand, “But we both agreed to this, remember?”

She nods and begins to say something but seems to retreat the idea.

He presses his lips and lets the silence drift over them for a moment.

Steve Rogers is on her mind, he knows it. His insecurities mist into his mind and even though he tries to push them back, mist is hard to control. When he proposed, he knew he could never fill what she and Steve Rogers had. He was the love of hher life and he could never take that title. Ever. And he isn’t planning to. But he can’t ignore the fact that _he_ is always going to be present in their lives, married or not.

Daniel breaths in before saying, “Do you remember when I took you to that bar on 46th street? You were reluctant to dance and I thought it was because of my leg. And after I _basically_ threw a fit for my miscalculations, you explained to me why you couldn’t dance with me. You hadn’t danced with someone special since he promised you he would give you a dance.”

The brim of her eyes were moist as she looked up at him. “You told me that you could never give me _his_ dance but you could try to give me your own.”

“Right.” He smiled, “I guess what I am trying to say is that I believe he would’ve tried to do everything in his power to make you happy, Peg. As am I. And if you feel this is too hurried, no problem. We’ll call it off. All we have is time to do this when you feel it appropriate. If you wish to do so then.”

Peggy laughs slightly, placing a kiss on his cheek. He could feel her lips pressing a second too long against his skin and he’s worried he’d said the words to let her free.

It was what she actually said that finally tranquilized him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she spoke.

 “No need to postpone, Daniel. When I said yes, I meant it. We are doing this now.” She whispered those words against his ear, and it took all his might to not shiver at the warmth of her breath. “I love you and that’s that.”

Pulling back, she stood in front of him and offered her hand to him. Puzzled, he exchanged his focus between her and hand.

“Let’s walk down the aisle together, yes?” She set the cloth on the bed and turned to him again, with that determined look in her eyes he adored.

“Yes.” Swiftly, he stood—silently thanking Howard for the prosthetic he insisted Daniel wear for the occasion— and took his bride’s hand, hooking it to his arm.

After grabbing the veil, she proceeded to put it on but Daniel stopped her.

“Peg, wait.”

She held the piece midway to her head. “What is it?”

He dwelled on his next request for a second, “Can I kiss you?”

And before she could’ve responded, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“You know, darling, you are too quick. You didn’t let me tell you that I love you too.”

“I thought we were doing that at the altar.” She chuckled, slipping the veil in place.

“Technicalities.” Gazing into her eyes, he opened the door fully and down the hallway they went.

 

 


End file.
